


Comfortar e ser comfortada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela queria confortar Helena para variar.





	Comfortar e ser comfortada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort and be comforted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857205) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 11 - It's okay (está tudo bem).

Ela segurou Helena em seus braços. Ambas estavam exaustas, era um pequeno milagre que tivessem chegado tão longe, muito menos que tivessem ficado acordadas. Só dessa vez, ela recusou as tentativas de Helena de ser protetora, e segurou ela em seus braços, tão protetora quanto seu pequeno corpo permitiria.

Helena já tinha feito muito. Por mais que tivesse sido importante para ela aprender que podia proteger, e não só destruir, e mais importante, que ela podia _escolher_ proteger quem amava, ao invés de ser o instrumento de alguém, havia algo mais que Helena precisava aprender. Sob o controle da Witch Queen, Helena nunca pode ficar vulnerável, sua vida e bem-estar sempre estavam em perigo, e não podia confiar em ninguém para a deixar segura.

Mas as coisas eram diferentes agora. Ela estava lá para proteger Helena tanto quanto Helena a protegeria. Elas eram uma equipe, o que quer que acontecesse, isso nunca mudaria. E ela protegeria Helena com tudo o que tinha, com sua vida se fosse necessário. Helena não era sua serva ou sua escrava, elas estavam em termos iguais, e isso significava proteger e ser protegida. Também significava que ela não podia simplesmente aceitar o conforto de Helena, mas que ela tinha que confortar Helena também.

Então ela segurou Helena em seus braços, sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem, não importando o que acontecesse. Elas estavam seguras agora, Helena podia baixar a guarda. Elas ainda estavam juntas, e no final, só isso importava.


End file.
